board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Swallow
Biolizard28 66. Doug Swallow Don't particularly care for him, but he was the victim that got Dahlia sent to jail and eventually executed, so that's nice. ---- CantFaketheFunk 74. Doug Swallow Heh. The original demo build of T&T (playable at ComiCon) had his name as Doug Swallows and we were really really juvenile about it. >_> I guess he's interesting enough what with the whole British Wannabe and stuff....? ---- Cloud and Squall 67th: Doug Swallow Appearances: 3-1 Favorite Quote: " That girl... You shouldn't see her anymore." Doug wasn't such a bad Victim. He was trying to warn Wright about dating Dahlia. In the end, it was pretty sound advice, sorta. He wasn't such a bad guy, though Phoenix seemed to think differently because of how he talked about Dahlia. I don't see why he didn't go to the police about everything. That would've saved him a lot of trouble, I suppose. What makes me feel sorry for Doug is- he never did anything wrong. He saw Dahlia for what she was. Something few men were capable of doing. That earns him some points as well in my book. Though he could've picked a much better meeting place, with fewer possible murder weapons. ---- DNEA 1. Doug Swallow He's British. That's enough to warrant for the bottom spot. However, he's the catalyst that turned our Feenie into The Goddamn Phoenix Wright, which is sort of like The Goddamn Batman just with ineptitude and spiky hair. How can I hate him for that? What? He's still British?! RAGE ---- Naye745 78. Doug Swallow HE TRIED TO WARN YOU ABOUT DAHLIA PHOENIX YOU DOPE other than that what did he even do lol ---- Paratroopa1 85. Doug Swallow Seems like an okay guy. He tried to warn Phoenix about Dahlia's plan to kill him, so yeah, he's a cool dude. Dahlia killed him by pushing him into a loose wire, which is, like Dustin's death, kind of pathetic. By the way, why does this guy have more sketches than any other character? I'm serious. Go check out the art book if you don't believe me on this one. The character designer had NO idea with this guy, I guess. ---- SSBM_Guy 73. Doug Swallow http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/nonda.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/DeadGuy.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/gs3_26.jpg Case(s): 3-1 There's...really only one reason why Swallow is this high. And that's because he's a BRITISH SNOB. Well...in the official game, it's a British wannabe...but the fan-translation has it as a British snob. And "British snob" > "British wannabe". But really, he's awesome. And what is up with his concept art? I mean, for a victim, he sure does have a lot of concept art. But his concept art is cool. Like with Bruto, he has SUNGLASSES. That's awesome. Seriously awesome. Also, he has an awesome umbrella, too. And Swallow is just...I don't know...awesome. And hell, Swallow does actually talk a bit. He talks in the intro and during the trial. Both of them being flashbacks, of course. Victims having dialog is pretty rare, so I guess he gets bonus points for that, too. But he's mainly awesome, because he is a BRITISH SNOB. ---- transience 70. Doug Swallow - tried to warn Feenie about Dahlia and contributed to her downfall, even if it was post mortem - seriously what the hell happened to Phoenix within five years, god bless you Doug Swallow for taking the fall for the sake of an awesome character ---- WiggumFan267 71. Doug Swallow So, who is this "Union Jack" fellow? Well, he's a cool enough dude to actually approach his ex's new boyfriend and tell him the truth about his girlfriend. That takes some guts, and it can understandably come off the wrong way, especially to someone like Young Phoenix. I felt bad for this victim more than I did most victim's but at least he was the one that finally meant Dahlia went to jail, even if she wasn't done. He put us one step closer. Aw yeah, Union Jack, takin' one for the team. ---- Leonhart4 96. Doug Swallow The Good: The guy actually saw Dahlia for what she was, unlike just about every other guy in the game. At the very least, the guy wasn't an idiot and had some common sense, it seems. The Best: His Japanese name is awesome, and it means "If you drink it, it'll work." It reminds me of Field of Dreams, which was an awesome movie. Who cares if that's shallow? The guy's a victim, for cryin' out loud! The Bad: Americans who act like British people are annoying. Well, maybe he didn't ACT like one, but there's this girl at my school who does (with the fake accent and everything). It's really annoying. Also, the guy got owned by a dude in a pink sweater. Strangely enough, that's not even the least masculine thing about him. The Worst: What's up with that sissy umbrella? Seriously. So, homophobia. Noted. When I thought Leonhart texts couldn't get worse, he surprises everyone Category:Fictional characters